Royal Exam
by dayabr
Summary: After studying in the Royal Academy, now was the exam time. In order to graduate, every royal had to disguise themselves as peasants and live with them for 6 months. What would happen to our beloved couple when they are far apart from each other? And what if there were threats to Serenity? AU


Title: Royal Exam

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Drama

Rating: T/M

Couple: Darien S./Endymion X Serena T./Serenity, Senshi X Shitennou

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. All of Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Summary: After studying in the Royal Academy, now was the exam time. In order to graduate, every royal had to disguise themselves as peasants and live with them for 6 months. What would happen to our beloved couple when they are far apart with each other? And what if there were threats to Serenity? AU

**The Rural Village**

Sun shone brightly in this sunny day. Children ran around and merchants shouting their goods. Every kind of sounds was merging in this bustling market. Three men stood in the middle of the bustling city. One was a man with straight silver hair that fell just above his shoulder, one had a wavy short blond hair, and one had a short black hair. Three of them were tall and well-built. The fact which made them stood out from the others. Not to mention they had a certain regal aura which made them stood out more.

"Endymion, would you just relax for a bit. Let loose, man." The blond man said to his black haired friend amusedly.

"Yeah, he is right. Do not stand too straight. You will give our identities away." The silver haired man looked seriously to the black haired man.

The blond and the raven main chuckled at him. "Like you're one to talk, Kunz. You're more formal than me." Raven haired Endymion said to his silver haired best friend amusedly.

"C'mon you guys. You're really a lost case. Chill out man. It's not like we're having meeting with the king and his counsellors." Kunzite and Endymion stiffen and quickly put their hands on Jadeite's mouth to stop him. They quickly turned around to make sure nobody heard it.

"Shut up, idiot. Do you want everybody to recognize us?" Endymion smacked his blond's friend head.

"I think we should plan this out first. My prince, your name will be Darien. I am Kinzt, and Jadeite will be Jade. Be careful not to use your real name." Kunzite planned this as if he was a general who was planning for war tactics, which he really was.

"That's one, and don't speak too formally like usual. It's a huge giveaway you know." Instructed Jade.

"Of course the master spy Jadeite will be good at this. Disguising is your hobby...apart from flirting." Teased Endymion.

"Hey, I resent that! It's not my fault if you and your father always give me spying missions. Besides...good looks is a sin." Jade smirked.

Endymion and Kunzite smacked their forehead teasingly with smirks on their mouth. They were used to this kind of friendly banter. While having their friendly banter, their feet brought them to the tavern. Once they set foot in, reeks of alcohol went to their nostril followed by men's laugh. Bulky men and old men laughed, sang, and shouted which made the tavern very noisy. There's also a brawl in the corner of the room. This view was definitely not what the three gentlemen used to seeing in the palace. After all they were royalties. The Heavenly King of Middle-East, Kunzite.; The Heavenly King of East, Jadeite; and lastly the crown prince of Golden Kingdom, Endymion. As to why these royalties were out in the rural part of Golden Kingdom, all went back to three days ago.

**Three days ago**

Royalties in between 16-20 years of age were gathered in a big hall of an academy. All princes and princesses alike, daughters and sons of wealthy families from all over the universe were there, studying to be a fine ruler. However, in this particular day they were given an exam that would decide whether they would graduate or fail. The extreme difficulties in this exam made it a very famous exam. The headmistress gave a warm welcoming speech to ease the tension.

"Good morning, your highnesses. I am sure that you know why we are here today. Starting tomorrow we will conduct an exam which will decide whether you will graduate or not. However the purpose of this exam is not merely for graduation, instead the minister of education and I believe that this exam is compulsory in shaping you into a wise and fine ruler. I will explain the conditions of this exam. First, you will group yourselves in three. Second, you will live in assigned towns and villages for six months. Third, you will be disguised as peasants, live with peasants, and act as peasants. You are not allowed to act as royals that you are, and nobody are allowed to know your true identities as royals under any circumstances. You will be ripped of all comfort and luxury. You have to learn to live as peasants and you will do what they do. If your identities are revealed , then you will fail this exam. Am I clear?" explained the headmistress.

Groans and complains erupted all at once. Not few who had disgusted expressions on their faces. "Noooo!" "That's crazy!" "Impossible!" "Are you kidding me?!" "Is this some kind of a joke?" "No! You can't do this to us!" "That is very disgraceful!" Complains could be heard all around.

"Quiet! Ladies and gentlemen, please behave! You do not have a say in this matter. This is a long-live-tradition that your parents had experienced as well. You will not die and this is not the end of the world. You only have to bear living without your power, comfort, and luxury for half a year. This will be a very valuable experience. You will be able to learn first-hand what your people need and what they are experiencing. You will know what have to be done towards the betterment of your country. That is all. I will not hear any complains nor objections in this matter. This is your responsibility as future rulers. Good day." The headmistress ended her speech.

"I don't know if this is a bad thing or a good thing. It sounds like we will get freedom while we are peasants." Said Endymion.

"Interesting..." said a younger guy with long-wavy-blond haired man in ponytail called Zoisite.

You could say that, I guess." Commented Jadeite.

"We should divide ourselves. Endymion, choose who will go with you." Said Kunzite.

"Ow, c'mon guys. You know he would pick Princess Serenity." Teased Jadeite.

"Yeah, and you're with Princess Mars." Added Zoisite sarcastically.

"Hey, you're one to talk. I know you're thinking of grouping with Princess Mercury." Jadeite retaliated.

Zoisite blushed. "Wha...that's not true!"

The other guys looked at him and laughed.

The headmistress suddenly went back to the podium. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot one important thing. The member of each group must be of the same gender because you will live together. Remember this."

More groans could be heard from the students.

"Damn!" groaned Jadeite and Endymion but Endymion said it in his head not out loud like Jadeite.

Endymion sighed. "Kunzite, Jadeite, you're with me. Nephrite, Zoisite, you can go with Motoki."

"As you wish, my prince." Answered them.

"But you know, knowing Motoki he would run off somewhere because of his business." Said Zoisite

"I guess it will be just you and me, Zoisite. It won't be as fun without Jadeite to make a fun of." Joked Nephrite with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey!" protested Jadeite. The others laughed at their friends' antics.

**End of flashback**

Thus that's how the three gentlemen found themselves in this rural town.

Hi, this is my first fanfic…well it's the sequel of my first fanfic to be exact. Please review kindly!


End file.
